


Wedding Night

by One and Five Nines (Obani)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Earth 159, Feminization, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 09:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obani/pseuds/One%20and%20Five%20Nines
Summary: Steve in bridal lingerie
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87





	Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note the name in the little heart <3


End file.
